1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry treatment machine and a door switch thereof, and more particularly, to a laundry treatment machine and a door switch thereof, which contributes to the improvement of the durability and the safety of a laundry treatment machine by preventing the infiltration of water into a switch housing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laundry treatment machines are classified into washing machines removing dirt or dust from clothes or bedclothes by using water and detergent and using mechanical operations, dryers drying wet laundry by using a dry, hot wind generated by a heater and using mechanical operations, and combination washer dryers performing both a washing function and a drying function.
Drum-type washing machines, which are one type of washing machine, include a cabinet, a tub installed in the cabinet and holding wash water, and a drum installed in the tub and holding laundry.
The cabinet includes a cabinet main body which is open at the top and the front of the cabinet main body, a top cover which is installed on top of the cabinet main body, and a front panel which is installed at the front of the cabinet main body and has a laundry inlet/outlet hole formed at the front of the front panel. A door is connected to the front panel 8 by a hinge so as to open or close the laundry inlet/outlet hole. A door switch is provided on the front panel and determines whether the door is open or closed. The door switch includes a pressing pin which can be pressed by the door, and a switch housing unit which is connected to the pressing pin and includes a contact terminal.
Conventionally, water flown along the front panel is highly likely to infiltrate into the switch housing unit during a water leak test or during a typical washing operation. If water infiltrates into the switch housing unit, the contact terminal of the switch housing unit may be short-circuited, the door switch may malfunction due to an increase in voltage, and safety accidents may occur.